Smitten Over You
by The Jesus Cannibal Bunny
Summary: Yami is running the Gameshop, unaware of the encounter that would soon arise. Worried when Yugi is no longer there, Yami awaits his Hikari's return, oblivious of the malevolent entity eyeing him from the shadows. YAOI! Clashshipping: Mariku x Yami Yugi
1. Chapter 1

_**Smitten Over You**_

I do not own YouGayHo! (cough YuGiOh cough) .

This is a Clashshipping fic! Hoorah! I'm not promising anything... like actually Completing it! But I will do my Very best!

Enjoy!!!

It was a quiet evening at the Game shop and Yami was finishing up with the sweeping as he emptied the dust-pan. Sighing wistfully, Yami straightened his back from his bent over position over the garbage can. Wondering what time it had gotten to be, he glanced at the clock reading it as '4:26 pm'. Walking over a small closet he turned the knob to the door with cleaning supplies in it, turning it, and seeing darkness. Hanging the dust pan and broom up on a hook, Yami backed away from the door, closing it.

"Yugi? ..." Yami hollered. No reply.. Yami was puzzled. Surely Yugi would've notified him of going out…, wouldn't he?

Exhaling a deep sigh, Yami switched off the lights before turning and heading towards the door that entered into the Motou's residence. As he started over, Yami shivered upon touching the cold, metallic doorknob. Turning away from the door, he instantaneously felt the strong and undeniable presence of a nefarious being… Feet glued to his spot, he detected the location of the presence. Eyes squinting in vain to see the who or what this sinister entity was.

Then, a slow and rich voice spoke from out of the darkness,

"Hello, my _Prince_."

Cerise eyes widened. It took no time at all for Yami to identify the entities voice.

"M-Marik?..." Yami enquired with awe of the other entity.

Mariku nodded indolently, lights flickering on, blinding Yami's vision momentarily. Taking a step forward, the light revealing half of his tanned face. Fervent lavender eyes stared back at him.

"Yugi had better be all right! There's a special place in hell for people who harm my aibou! ….," Yami narrowed his eyes and inquired with a hint of growing fear in his voice, "What do you want?"

"He's fine.. Honest. He's with Jounouchi. Relax.." Mariku purred. Seeing the glint of malice in his eyes terrified the petit Yami. And when Mariku advanced on him,… it was oh so hard to resist the urge to run for dear life.

"If it is a skirmish you want with me, then you're challenging the wrong person. I do not like to get involved in physical violence, I'm not much of a combatant." Yami stated, grinding his teeth when he realized that he was stammering. Noticing that the other had no intention of backing down Yami forced his weight to his feet. He would not run away like a coward.

"...I want not to fight you, Pharaoh. What I desire is something a bit more…. _Pleasurable.._" Mariku clarified for the other, an animalistic purr accentuated. Finally closing in on Yami, Marik held two arms open, slipping them around Yami's waist and resting them on either side of Yami.

Yami disliked the closeness and tried to nudge the taller away from him, though this proved to be ineffective whilst Mariku's hands gripped at the side of the desk so as to prevent the other from escaping his embrace.

"...Pluh..-pleasurable? I have nothing that could bring you such ecstasy...let alone pleasure." Replied Yami's shaky voice. Yami bit his tongue and scolded himself mentally for stuttering once again in front of Mariku- of all people!

"Oh, there are _Many _things I want from you. _**One**_ being your _virginity_, **Two:** You, and _**Three**_ for you to start calling me "_Mariku-sama"_ . So you see.. there are those things that will bring me Great pleasure, my_ Darling_." Mariku said a tone that sent shivers down the small Yami's spine, whilst twirling one of the smaller males golden bangs around his index finger.

Crimsony, violet eyes stared on in utter disbelief and horror at Marik's _requests_.

"Wh-what do you mean? I belong to no one!" exclaimed Yami's stammering voice to counter the taller.

Mariku smirked at how wrong the petit Yami was, emitting a deep chuckle. Yami flinched.

"It means---- _I-Want-You_. And,… I _will _have you." Mariku assured the stricken Yami who could only squirm around in the entrapment Mariku made.

"Yes, I'd like to know.. if I have a choice in the matter? Will you leave me be if I tell you the feelings are not mutual?" Yami enquired hopefully, he did not want to be in a relationship with a man he had no feelings for.

"...Hmm, let me ponder this for a moment--- No!" Mariku snapped huskily. Stooping down he thrust his tanned hands into Yami's multicolored locks, cradling Yami's head in his hands and kissing him with a _forcefulness _and eagerness.

Distressed, Yami scratched and clawed at the fabric covering Mariku's muscled torso.

Pulling away, Mariku yanked Yami's head back roughly and stared down into his glassy, Crimsony, violet eyes that were brimmed with tears.

"I _will _see you very, very soon, my _Darling_. If you tell anyone of my intentions.. then I'll be forced to end your Hikari's life.. and to make things more unfeasible, I will also do away with my own Hikari!" Mariku sneered as he placed a tanned hand on Yami's pale neck. Stooping down Mariku pressed his lips to Yami's collarbone. Parting his lips he bit into the soft, pale flesh and suckled it ravenously. Lingering on the spot until he had his fill. Retracting, Mariku was only inches away from the erratic breath of Yami's mouth..

Yami's eyes widened at the sight of his own blood trickling down Mariku's chin. Backing away the taller smirked, adoring the look of disgust and trauma on the quivering Yami. Blood, the color of red wine, poured from the gaping wound just below Yami's neck.

"Oh, and I assure you… that all that I have told you will occur if you so choose to go against me, love. Don't forget.. I will have you… All.To.Myself." Mariku whispered harshly in Yami's ear. The warmth from his breath sent shivers through him. Liking this reaction, Mariku cupped Yami's chin with one free hand and smirked. Reaching for his Rod he kept a stern gaze on his victim and successfully pulled it from his belt loop. Chanting in Egyptian, the Rod shown with a brilliant, golden intensity that blinded Yami for the second time that day. Crimson eyes shot open, glancing about the room for Mariku… He transported himself to another location. He was safe.. For the time being..

He could never speak of this evening to his Hikari.. Or Yugi would pay the price. And in addition to Yugi's death, Malik would also die.. He would listen to Mariku and keep quiet, for Yugi and Malik's life are the cost. Lost in his contemplations, Yami soon fell asleep on the cold, floor of the Game Shop. Dreams of the unexpected encounter replaying itself over.. and over in the petit Yami's abused mind.

"Hey, Yami! I'm home…," Yugi walked into the living room to find no Yami lounging on the couch after a hard day of running the cash register. "YAMI!?" Yugi called as he wandered the house in search of his darker half.

Jou popped his head in the kitchen to see a worried Yugi with his head in his hands.

"Oi,.. calm down, Yuge! We'll find'em. I promise ya." Jou assured him with a small smile to his seemingly distressed friend. Slinging an arm around his little friends shoulder, Jou held him and waited for Yugi to collect himself.

"I-I'm not upset, Jou.. I am trying to concentrate…" Yugi mumbled, clenching his head tighter, hoping he would soon establish a link with his Yami.

"Ahh, I gotcha. You're 'tryin ta get'ta hold of Yami, right?" Jou waited for Yugi to reply, only getting a small nod in recognition to his comprehension.

"Look, Yuge, I'm gonna go check the Game shop juss in case.. A'ight?" Another nod and Jou gave Yugi a light pat on the back before heading for the Shop.

"Mariku!?," Inquired Malik.

"Where heck have you been?… you crazed-deranged-sadistic-masochist- YIKES!" Malik yelped as his Yami had just tried attempted to bite him.

"Piss off, whelp." Mariku warned his other in a unfriendly tone.

"Fine, fine… But seriously you've been out all afternoon up 'till now! It's 12:00 am! Oh my RA! Do NOT tell me you and Bakura were watering our neighbors flower gardens again with your own urine!?" Malik exclaimed rather worriedly.

"That.. my dear, Malik was a one time thing! Bakura and I were piss-drunk! It made sense at the time.. besides those flower beds looked parched.." Marik said in a nonchalant drawl. Malik chuckled at his Yami's dry humour. Hanging around with Bakura too much.. Yeah, that has to be it.

"You, Marik are my comic-relief!"

"Go to bed and never wake up.."

"Y'know you love me!"

"You don't want to know the truth to that do you?"

"Uh, well, I'm gunna head for the shower! Laterz!" Malik stammered, slowly inching up the stairs before turning and charging up them in fear that Mariku would decide to chase after him.

"...Why am I stuck with the -trickster- Hikari?" Mariku complained to no one in particular. _"Like he even represents the meaning "Hikari.." _Mariku thought, whilst he headed up the flight of stairs that his Hikari had recently raced up for dear life.

Just as Isis sat down at the dinner table with a nice hot cup of sugary, milky coffee the telephone rang with annoying persistence.

Isis mumbled incoherent curses directed at the phone words before trudging over to the whining phone and holding the earpiece to her ear.

"Hello, Ishtar residence.." Isis frowned upon hearing the callers voice reply,

_**"Wretch! Tell Mariku to get his flabby-ass over to Ryou's! Quick! Before, Ryou catches me on the tel-eo-phone!" **_Bakura barked in a hushed yet commanding tone.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "One moment.. And by the way.. I am NO wretch you ignorant ass!"

Dragging herself over to the stairs she called out, "Mariku! The baka-thief wants plot with you!"

Mariku, who was sitting on the edge of his bed jumped up as soon as the word "Thief" left her mouth.

Isis blinked when the phone was grabbed from her twitching hand and glanced around to see Marik already heading up to his room with the phone in-hand.

_**"Fuck, she's nasty whore! How the hell do you live with... that, that witch!?" **_Bakura inquired grudgingly.

"Ear plugs do the trick." Mariku replied resoundingly.

_**"Riiight, So.. Did you spook, Yami yet? I have died to witness the look of shock on his face when you told him, 'One: I want your VIRGINITY, Two: ownership over you, and THREE: For you to start calling me, 'Mariku-sama'.' " **_Bakurasaid in a drawl, dreamily as though imagining the scene happening before him.

"Yes, and he was none to pleased when I invaded his "personal-space". He really believed me when I threatened kill Yugi, and in addition to that, do away with **Malik,** if he were to say a word about my _intentions_." Mariku boasted, allowing himself a half-hearted chuckle.

_**"Ahh, how I've dreamed of the day that the Great Pharaoh would cower away in a corner, sniveling, begging and …groveling at my feet like a little pet. Kind of a turn-on, hm?"**_ Bakura inquired, a harsh hiss in his tone whilst he buried his mind deeper in the reverie.

"You are the only person sick enough to actually be _turned-on _by something like that!" Mariku stated accusingly as though the other had committed a great crime by talking about the petit Yami that way.

_**"Hnn, oh I see... You **__**like**__** the Pharaoh, do you not? How quaint! When did you decide this, Mariku? After you kissed him? Or perhaps it was when you had him pinned down and forced your mouth on hi-" **_

"Piss off, baka-Tomb Raider! I'm going to bed.. Good night." Mariku snapped heatedly to the Thief on the other end and jammed his thumb on the "End" button.

Flopping backwards on his bed Mariku began to question his own feelings towards the smaller male.

"Why would I have feelings for the midget Pharaoh? It was just a cruel ploy! Ra, now I know why I loathe Human emotions so much! …stupid Hikari.." Mariku cursed. He always blamed his Hikari, even if he had nothing to do with the matter.

Feeling lost and depressed with these new emotions that he felt for the petite Yami, Mariku fought to push them away as though they never existed in him. But, to his dismay, they continued to make themselves present whenever he thought of the small male.

Jou flicked on the light switch that immediately illuminated the entire room. Glancing about himself it take long for him to see Yami lying in front of the front desk, sound asleep. Not wanting to awaken the small one, Jou picked him up into his arms and carried him back to the kitchen.

Yugi glanced up at Jou when he entered and nearly squealed with joy when he saw that Yami was safe in Jou's arms. Jou put a finger to his lips to silence the smaller teen and the other nodded and they both took Yami and tucked him into bed.

Plopping himself on a cushioned seat, Jou grinned at Yugi who was smiling back at him.

"He must'a worked some hard on dem chores, Yuge! Y'outta be some proud of him.. he must'a worked till his limbs went numb!" Exclaimed the blond. Yugi nodded in agreement,

"Oh, trust me I am very proud of Yami. He's adjusted so well to the Game Shop. He goes nutty if if he's not working his butt-off doing chores! ...It's like his hobby or something." Yugi added with a slight frown.

"Maybe you should tell'em ta live a little and not be so preoccupied with Work! How Yami could stand 'doin all that is beyond me!" Jou said in astonishment to Yami's little obsession with work.

"..That's what's worrying me! He's... he's a work-a-holic!" Yugi exclaimed whilst resting his cheek on his hand.

"Like moneybags! Seto Kaiba... yeeesh, I wouldn't accept that as a compliment if I were, Yami!"

Yugi's laughter was stifled by a large yawn. Blinking wearily, Yugi smiled up at his friend tiredly.

"A'ight, pal you're 'gettin sleepy so I'll see ya later! Oh, and say hi ta, Yami for me would'ja?" Jou enquired his sleepy friend.

Yugi nodded, "Of course, Jou! See you when I see you!" Yugi hugged the blond before he walked out into the cool night air and hopped on his bike.

Revving it up he sped off, waving as he left Yugi to watch him from a distance. Yugi always did have a small crush on his, spontaneous best-friend.

Crawling into bed next to his Yami, Yugi fell asleep, unaware of his Yami's eerie encounter with a certain psychopath.


	2. The Aftermath of the First Encounter

_**Smitten Over You**_

Chapter 2: The Aftermath of the First Encounter

Mariku rose with the sun the next morning. Pushing aside the thin white bed sheets, he slid his long tanned legs to the floor, flinching from the coldness of the floor against his feet. Groaning he lye back down in bed, closing his weary lavender eyes in an attempt to drift off… until,

"MARIK!? Oi! Artichoke-head! You awake!?" yelled a very hyperactive Malik from outside of his bedroom door.

Mariku's eyes snapped open, revealing bloodshot, fractious looking eyes. His face went blank at the _nickname_ he had been dubbed.

_"Perhaps if I stay silent.. he'll go away!" _Mariku thought hopefully, as he forced his heated eyes shut with haste. Just as his feverish lavender eyes closed, Malik shoved open the door and charged into his room... UNINVITED. This relentless boy had a death wish...

"It's morning soooo get up! I'm making breakfast!" Proclaimed the ecstatic, Malik. Malik hopped up on Mariku's bed and jumped around on it as though it was going to make his other any less infuriated with him.

"YOU-_**MADDENING**_-LITTLE-BRA- ----" Mariku roared, emitting deep, animalistic growls from his throat. Growling all the more when Isis popped her head through the half open door. Ignoring the warning growls Mariku was making, she entered the room going unnoticed by her little brother, Malik. Said teen continued to bounce around giddily on his fuming Yami's bed.

"Malik Akil Ishtar, get down off of Marik's bed this instant!! Are you _**trying**_ to cause the bed to Collapse!?" Ishizu inquired in a scolding tone. Though being rebuked by his older sister the huge grin on Malik's face never faltered. Hopping off of Marik's bed, the teen practically lunged for the door.

"I'm making waffles!" Malik cried out, as he rampaged through the hall and down the stairs.

Feeling like pulling at her hair madly, Isis turned and followed him, mumbling incoherent curses directed at her nuisance (but we love him anyway!) of a brother.

"MALIK! Don't-Even-Attempt-It!"

Mariku hadn't woken up the way he would've liked to. Releasing a much needed sigh, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Yami bolted upright in a state of utter shock and relief. His frantic cerise eyes darted around at his familiar surroundings until he finally came to notice he wasn't alone.

Yugi was lying next to him and looking up at him, concern evident in the Hikari's deep purple eyes.

_"It was all just a dream! Just a cruel, and…. __**very**__ realistic dream.. All the emotions... felt real. When he kissed me I.. knew I was enjoying it. Demo, it was all a dream." _Yami thought, a small sigh of relief escaping his pinkish lips.

"Hey, Yami.. Sleep okay?" Yugi inquired, followed by a small yawn.

"Actually,…. yes! You seem tired still. Rest some okay? ….I'm going to check something out." Yami informed his drowsy Hikari and left, closing the door behind him.

Standing in front of the entrance to the Game Shop, Yami wondered why he hesitated to enter. It couldn't possibly have actually happened! ...Then how did he end up in bed with Yugi? Yami decided to question his Hikari a bit once he awakened.

Yami shook his head clear of all of his musings. He wanted to run the shop today. Solomon was out on another one of his expeditions in Egypt,... no surprise there. Yami had always been more them eager to look after the shop while the elderly man was gone.

Making himself a bowl of oatmeal, he always was rather slow when it came to eating, but this time Yami had devoured it within a minute or so. Placing the dishes he dirtied in the sink he headed for the washroom to go about his daily morning routine of brushing his teeth, cleansing his face and taking a soothing, hot shower. But, he began to remember things, the evil that Marik uttered to him… The permanent death of his light, as well as Marik's own light.. Yami could only pray that it was only a figment-like nightmare.

"Whoooa! Your veins are popping again!" Malik chuckled in amusement, though unbeknownst to him, Marik was very close to ringing his tanned neck.

"Thanks to you, Hikari dearest, my bed now bears a _lovely _dent in it..." Mariku muttered quietly, poking tentatively at his mattress.

"Heh, heh.. whoops, sowwy!" Malik apologized sheepishly, whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"I should do to your bed as you did to mine! ...See how _you_ like it!" Mariku boomed, causing Malik to flinch, as he jolted up and headed for the stairs.

"No, you'll murder it! Payback is NOT the answer!" Malik shrieked and leapt up the stairs, much to his Yami's amusement.

Mariku took a few steps nearer to his light, "Well, that's **Basically** what you did to MY bed!" he said, in a accusing tone that was had a vicious overtone in his voice.

"I'm going to pretend you're not a tall, muscular.. frenzied guy who could easily brake my neck if he wanted to.. Catch-cha later!" And with that said, Malik ran for the safety of his room in an attempt to protect his bed from his evil Yami's reprisal.

"I knew it.. He was gonna run away like a weak idiot." Mariku said with a chuckle. "Now I can _finally _have some peace and quiet... Hnn?"

Isis at that chosen moment, trudged up to Mariku who stared back at her in rage at he irony of it.

"I have an errand for you. And.. I will not take no for an answer." Isis hissed and shoved some money into his twitching hand.

"Fine, I clearly have no choice whatsoever.." Droned, Mariku's dull reply.

"That's correct, now listen up. I'd like you to return this money to Ryou. Bakura stashed it in Malik's underwear dresser. ..." Isis explained, feeling fairly awkward when Mariku had no spastic reaction, nor did he move wearing a blank expression on his normally, vein-stressed face.

"I'll be back." Was all Mariku said, as he and walked off in silent fury.

"Ryou! My light, my reason for existence.. my little look alike, my white haired angel-" Bakura taunted and paused, cackling maniacally at Ryou's exasperated expression.

"Save it, Bakura! Could you try and act at least remotely normal? Just for this evening?" Ryou scolded placing his hands on his hips and looking away indignantly.

The Spirit of the Ring looked thoughtful before saying, "Oh.. I suppose I could," Noticing the look of hopefulness on Ryou's face he closed his eyes and smirked.

"But of course, only for now, mind you! Hahaha!" Bakura told him with frenzied laughter, not too keen on being "normal" for the rest of the day.

Ryou's face took on a more vexed expression. And Bakura stood tall, arms folded in front of his chest with the same quirky grin on his lips.

Bakura peeped open a single eye at his increasingly pissed off other, "…Nani? Owies! That _**actually**_ hurt!" The former Thief rubbed his bruising arm gingerly, glaring at his smirking Hikari.

As if things could get anymore agitating for Ryou a loud and obnoxious banging on their door was enough to make Ryou's face go beet-red. Turning to face his Yami who laughed at the sight of his Hikari's complexion, said to him with a quirky grin, "Don't worry bout it, I'll answer it." It was a good thing that Bakura didn't hold grudges (coughYamicough). And with that said, Bakura whipped open the door, ready to trounce the idiot who dared to disturb him from tormenting his Hikari.

There stood Mariku, peculiar as usual though he wore a bitter expression, save for the slight look of annoyance on his usually intimidating features. Bakura glanced down at Mariku's clenched hand which held a fist full of cash. The cash was soon stuffed in the collar of Bakura's shirt.

"That belongs to you. Isis would appreciate it if you'd keep the money that you steal, **here**, not in Malik's panty-dresser." Said the even so, perturbed Mariku. Turning to leave, he felt Bakura grip his shoulder and pull him back until he was inside the house. Slamming the door, Bakura motioned for Marik to follow him to the living room.

Seating himself on the couch, Bakura quirked an eyebrow at the other who sat opposite of him.

"What was with you on the phone yesterday? I mean really, do you have feelings for the Pharaoh!?" Bakura exclaimed and gave Mariku a hard look when the other appeared to be... Blushing?

"Of course not! What would give you such a foolish idea as that? ...I'm still up for messing with the _Pharaoh_ and that doesn't mean I have _Feelings_ for him! ..Yeesh." Mariku said to the other, brusquely.

Smirking, Bakura looked relieved and leaned forward to whisper to the other so Ryou wouldn't catch hear of it.

"Look, I think we should enter Phase Two of our plan... You up for it still?" Inquired Bakura, whilst he cocked an eyebrow at the other who's face took on a sadistic look.

"If it involves toying and tormenting the Pharaoh... Then yeah, I'm more than willing." Mariku replied, grinning maliciously.

"Good, good.. This time you should be more.. _Physical _with him. And _no,_ I don't mean _rape_ him! Just.. fondle him a bit and make him feel resigned. Call him things that no one would dare say to a _Pharaoh_..Just make sure you leave him confused. Make him fear you, make him want more.. Maybe I'll step into this after awhile." Bakura mused in a hushed voice. Glancing up at Mariku, he awaited the others reply.

"All right..." Mariku exclaimed, shaking his head and wondering how things would turnout. He glanced up at the Thief, blinking at Bakura who seemed a bit pensive.

Bakura stared at him, nodding and glancing over at the clock that hung just across from them. It read _!0:00 A.M._

"You should do this soon.. How bout tonight? I'll make sure I see you before you go to the Game Shop." Pausing when he heard Ryou's footsteps coming towards them, he twitched his head to the side as a motion that they should depart from the living room.

Mariku opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, soon followed by Bakura when he mounted his motorcycle.

"…..Be sure to think over what you're going to do and say very, _carefully_ and... I'll make sure that Yami is alone when you go to him." Bakura assured, receiving a stiff nod from Mariku who sped off, leaving Bakura to ponder how he would achieve the abandonment of the Game Shop's inhabitants. Mainly, Yugi and any of his friends…

Teh.. I know this is the.. What is it? Third time I've edited this fic, but it really needed some work. Couldn't help it. Anywhooverdamn, the next chapter is already complete and ready to be posted, which I will proceed to do right away. Peace out!


End file.
